Phases Series: Issue 1
The second issue of Bernadus Andrew's Phases Series. ---- Issue 03 Previous: Prologue Next: Issue 2 ---- ---- Victor ---- 4 years has passed since the day the last MILI Potions successfully invented, and given by Caitlyn to Victor as a pride of her own intelligence. White bulb flashes flashed every time the paparazzi clicking their camera’s buttons, photographing those who came that night as special guests. The event was held on Baltais LomiNams, a building on Pinellas City, one of the three cities in Ideliela Salas. The wind blew so hard because the tallness of Ideliela Salas that stood 400 meters above the water surface. There were a lot of mattered people came that night, four of them were the Michaels Fosserbills family. One of them was soon to be Michaels Fosserbill though. Victor Michaels Fosserbill, along with his wife, son, and soon to be daughter in law came out from their black limo. Them four walked on the red carpet, towards the door above a few stairs covered by the red carpet. “As you all can see, tonight is the night for the press conference which gonna involve Mr Michaels Fosserbill, who now is sitting on the center of the table above the stage there. Black suit which he wears looks good for him, doesn't it?” the news woman stood outside the building, pointing to the inside of the building from a large window. “—Also, you guys could see—Chuck! Shoot that one!—you could also see the of Mr. Michaels Fosserbill, sitting right by his side, and Jonathan, his son who sits by her side.” “Yeah—you there.” Victor said, as he pointed his finger to one of the attendees there. It was a woman, sat amongst the people, who pointed their fingers to the air, hoping to be chosen by the one, and only Victor Michaels Fosserbill. “Thank you, Mr. Michaels Fosserbill.” the woman said with her pride shone amongst the crowd, she stood from her chair. She cleared her throat firstly before said what she wanted to say, “—I wanted to ask when will the potions be displayed to the public? Recalling how many times you and your co workers have spent on this very amazing project... and is it true that the potions would be sent to the Smithsonian Museum in America? Not to be kept, and displayed here in this very building as the momentum of how great this city is?” The woman sat back to her chair, while Victor choosing his words carefully as an answer. He pulled the microphone to his mouth, as he spoke, “Well, we have been considering to show it to the public anytime these days. Meanwhile, with the thing about where the potions would be stored and displayed, we have decided, and assured that the potions would be stored here, in this very building, in Ideliela Salas, which is the greatest city on earth...” the whole crowd cheered, and clapped, even some of them clapped as they rose from their seats. Everything about that caused Victor to smiled widely. “Alright then, next.” Victor intervened, caused the whole cheering, and clapping to stop immediately. Now the room felt so serious again. Fingers rose to the air, waiting to be chosen as Victor look from here, and there, searching for that one person who he thought worthy enough to be asked by him. He found someone. “You there—“ he pointed, “—You who wears a black suit, with red tie.” The man sat on the corner of the building. The whole crowd suddenly took a look towards the guy, the guy whose face frowned out of disbelief he was chosen. “Me?” he asked, Victor nodded with a smile on his face, “Oh, alright then.” He cleared his throat, pulled out a wrinkled paper ball out from his pocket, caused a sounds of frictions from the paper filled the room as he unfold the paper ball. Victor chuckled when witnessing how quirky the man was. “Alright, Mr. Michaels Fosserbill—“ he cleared his throat again, “—with the informations you have explained, surely makes us more want to know with who the ones made the potions, which hyped to be the thing that changed the face of science.” The man looked very nervous, he leered his eyes from left to right, every time he finished a sentence. “Thank you.” He said, he looked so glad it was over, before he sat back to his seat, drowned on the sea of the heads. Victor smiled, and he leaned towards his microphone, “Sorry to torment you, sir. You looked like you were tortured.” He joked, the whole crowd laughed, “Who made the potions? well, let’s not take any more time to welcome them, because it certainly not me, I’m not a brilliant scientist you know? Hell, I’m not even a scientist, not even close.” Victor laughed, the whole crowd laughed with him, he felt like a comedian. I never thought i was this funny. He said to himself, in disbelief. “So, lets just cut the unimportant things to be said, and welcoming the scientists who worked so hard to realize this crazy idea of them. Let us welcome! Elizabeth Caitlyn Manmorhoff, Josephine Bastianich, Gregorovitch Goldlum, Xaverius Josh Besmount, and Jody Pedhergheist! Sadly, one of us; Corey O’Shaunacy, can not be here for tonight, because of his duty preparing the MILI Potions in Nome, Alaska for the last phase. So, kudos for Corey, for working like he was dying on perfecting this invention.” Everyone clapped their hands, as the scientists who were called, came out from the curtains, and walked towards the behind of the table. They stood side by side, smiled to the crowd. Trivia * First appearance of Victor Michaels Fosserbill. * First appearance of Janette Michaels Fosserbill. * First appearance of Jonathan Michaels Fosserbill * First appearance of Celeste Gorburambin * First appearance of the News Woman * First appearance of Chuck the Cameraman. * First appearance of Ryker Dave, the quirky attendant. * First appearance of Jody Pedhergheist * First appearance of Josephine Bastianich * First appearance of Xaverius Josh Besmount * First appearance of Gregorovitch Goldlum Category:Phases Series Category:BernieBoi Category:Phases Series Chapters Category:Science Fiction Stories